


Denial and a Blowjob

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, im cryng and its 5am, kinda nsfw but not too descriptive, small attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a boyfriend thing, he’d always say. It’s mostly for himself, but he’s too far in denial to be that honest. Feelings were never Tsukishima’s forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial and a Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is my first fic honestly.. and an m-rated one at that!! kdgf im finishing this at 4am so there may be some mistakes... please go easy on me! im a little new to writing both tsukki and kuroo but kurotsuki is my absolute favorite so hopefully i can get better at writing them in the future! leave a comment or kudos or maybe some flowers for my grave

Tsukishima’s not sure how he got here, knees digging into Kuroo’s hard wooden floor, gripping tanned knees and an undeniably large dick in his mouth. It’s a blur to him mostly, but it’s probably Kuroo’s fault (it always is). Some suave words and cheesy pickups equaled casual blowjobs it seemed, if you were ‘well acquainted’ with Nekoma’s Captain. He doesn’t mind much, really, Kuroo’s face is just as convincing as any of his horrid pickup lines—he isn’t exactly hard on the eyes, after all. Not that’d the blonde would ever let him know. 

He’s also not sure how many times he’s done this. It isn’t the first time--a couple of bathroom stall quickies before and after joint practice have been growing more apparent as the weeks went by. It’s not a boyfriend thing, he’d always say. It’s mostly for himself, but he’s too far in denial to be that honest. Feelings were never Tsukishima’s forte.  


Calloused hands bring him back to reality, familiar finger tips rough on pale skin. They rise, now entangling through short blonde hair almost affectionately.

Embarrassing.

The same hands begin to curl on his scalp, clueing Tsukishima in to the blockers closeness. His pace is quickening, bobbing head in time with a quick racing heart that pounds within him. Lean hands remove themselves from Kuroo’s knees, applying them to the parts his mouth couldn’t reach. Kuroo’s breath is erratic. 

It’s amusing, seeing the usually calm and sneering captain slowly losing himself—It should be hilarious. Instead of laughter, there’s a twisted feeling in his stomach he’s grown to associate with Kuroo. The arousal, the stimulation, all of it connected back to him. God, was it annoying.

“Shit—Tsukki, I’m—“He’s tempted to ask _You’re what?_ But the familiar rough fingers snap his head back and Tsukishima’s covered in the sticky substance. 

There’s a dissatisfied grunt in response. “I told you not to come on my face. I hate that.”

The gaping expression Kuroo once wore is immediately replaced with the familiar smirk and he’s suddenly twenty times more annoying than before. “But you look good like this, Tsukki.” The blonde takes off his glasses, rubbing circles into them with his shirt, but it’s mostly to avoid Kuroo’s gaze. “Seriously, I want this on my wall.” 

“You're disgusting.”

“Are you surprised?”

He isn’t. But he’s still embarrassed. 

Silence fills the room in an instant, Tsukishima avoiding Kuroo’s eyes, Kuroo’s eyes on Tsukishima. Or, so he figured. It’s hard to tell with spunk covered glasses but he suspects that heated look burning holes into him isn’t coming from Kuroo’s teddy bear. 

He thinks he’s almost ready to look when he hears a comical _snap_.

 _Shit._

“You didn’t,” Tsukishima starts, mouth gaping. Nekoma’s captain was still seated on his own bed, looking pleased at his cellphone with that same sneer plastered all over his suspicious looking face. 

“Didn’t I though?” He replied. He’s snickering now.

Kei lunges out after a second or two, exerting too much effort than he’d like over this stupid picture. Kuroo avoids him with ease and before he realizes, they’re tumbling on Kuroo’s twin sized bed like children. “Give me the phone.” Kei says, a different way of wording _I’m tired and pissed off_. 

“Sure.” He taps out something quick. “Maybe you can say hello to Bokuto too.”

Tsukishima lets out a gasp he’ll deny later, fumbling with the phone before getting it secure in his hands. Weakly, he peers down to the chat.

 **Bokhoot** : broh.. broh are u on im so fuckng bored  
**Bokhoot** : holy shit dude  
**Bokhoot** : are you with tsukki??  
_You_ : yea  
_You_ : lol check this out  
_You_ : [IMAGE SENT]

There’s a moment of pause before Kei opens up said image, the phone buffering for an agonizing moment before completely loading. He feels a lot of things upon viewing. One thing he feels is extreme relief, as his defiled face does not show up on the small screen. Another thing he feels is anger. On the screen is not the younger teen at all, But Kuroo, cocking a smile and a classic peace sign with his fingers. Anger seems to be another emotion he’s come to associate with Kuroo. It really is becoming a long, troublesome list. Tsukishima drops the phone immediately. 

“I hate you.” He states it matter of factly, wearing an unimpressed frown.

“No you don’t.” 

And he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> lord....thank u for reading to the end! i hope you liked it or somethign dkfg  
> also, bokuto totally knows kuroos getting a bj


End file.
